


People Get On, People Get Off

by FanFicsagogo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Groping, M/M, PWP, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsagogo/pseuds/FanFicsagogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to get fondled on subway trains in his cutest drag. He gets off on the large hands of strangers touching him and Derek is definitely a Stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Get On, People Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the things I started to write over a year ago.
> 
> This version is from Derek's POV. Might make another sequel from Stiles side some day.
> 
> Also note Stiles is referred to as a girl in this many times.

Derek spots it and almost intervenes to stop a man who is feeling up what he at first glance thinks is a young girl. He pauses when he smells the arousal coming off of not a girl, but a boy. The boy is pushing back into the hands of his supposed attacker. Grinding into the touches.

Three times, five times. Derek watches this take place On his daily commute. Eventually he hunts down the right trains so he can watch this boy. One day he can't take it any more and after months of pleasuring himself to images of this kid, he joins the party. He rubs the boy. Marks him. He wants to claim, but part of him knows that would ruin everything. The boy likes the anonymity, the randomness of the hands on him.

Despite his instincts, Derek gets off on it too. Watching all those hands tease under the boy's skirt or passingly flick a nipple. Not everyone's even careful of being caught. Some blatantly crowd around knowing what's on offer, waiting patiently like Derek for their girl's appearance then almost instantly attack like piranha that had not been fed for a week rather than a day.

Once on the train the rules are simple. She keeps both hands on the small hook above her head for balance, and don't get caught. At first he lets the back of his hand ghost up a thigh. He turns it slowly savoring the oh so quiet moans that slip past hard bitten lips. Today there are at least two other hands on his precious girl. One is already working into the front of her panties pulling the soft satin aside making it tight against the ass cheek Derek cups tenderly. He lightly squeezes savoring the feel rubbing his thumb back and forth over the edge of fabric enjoying the slight back and forth change in texture to smooth warm skin.

The doors slip open. People get on and off. Derek slips his finger down the crack of that still barely covered ass. He can tell someone is already jerking off his pretty girl. Her head's tilted back, eyes closed. To anyone looking on it appears like she's listening to the music coming from the two little blue ear buds. Derek knows better. There is no sound at all but that of heavy breathing and the slight panting hiss when he pushes his fingers further down between her legs.

The first time he'd done that he felt the tip of her tucked cock. Today he's pressing firm against her taint and circling his thumb with a tease over her slightly wet hole. Derek loved days like this where she obviously used some toy just before getting on the train. Everything was loose and wet waiting for his and other fingers to pry her open and fuck her like she wanted.

The book he's pretending to read with his free hand hasn't had a paged turned for 10 minutes now, and most likely won't. Instead he focuses on the slide of his thumb into that sloppy wet cunt of an ass and pinching down a little rubbing the sweet spots inside.

Another hand joins his. Another finger slips in along his thumb and together they work to stretch it out, fit in more fingers thrusting and turning deep inside. Short tight breathy moans fall from his girl's now pouty pink lips. Someone to his right turns up his own music in his headphones loud enough so the other passengers hear whatever groaning emo boy band over the sweet sounds Derek's next hard thrust causes.

The doors slip open and everyone involved at this point wants to bend this broad shouldered girlie boy over a railing to get their dripping cocks relief. None ever do. The offering only goes so far because of the setting, and while they all could and would easily risk jail time for just a few minutes buried deep, no one ever does.

For Derek it would seem a line he needs. Maybe he would let others touch his girl again after he fucks her, maybe he wouldn't. For right now he loves the satisfied look on her face as she cums bright and pretty. Basking in all the attention she rightly deserves.


End file.
